Social media and networking websites maintain a wealth of information on companies, organizations, employees, members, entities, groups of members, and the like. The information may involve firmographic information, such as information identifying a headquarters of a company, a hierarchical structure of a company or organization (such as identifying a subsidiary), and the like. Often, some useful firmographic information may be missing or otherwise unavailable.